Recueil d'OS : Onigiri surprises
by GabyLC
Summary: Je rassemble ici mes OS sur FB : un peu de tout romance, humour, gen, angst.... Avertissements, ratings etc... en début de chapitre. 5ème 0S : quand Shigure doit faire une séance de dédicace, Hatori et Ayame ont plutôt intérêt à s'accrocher !
1. La jalousie est un vilain défaut

Je vais éviter de polluer la section Fruits Basket, donc je regroupe mes OS ici ! Et puis c'est plus pratique... Avertissements appropriés au début de chaque "chapitre"

**Disclaimer :** tous les persos utilisés appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya, les sous vont aussi dans la poche des éditions Akata/Delcourt, mais surement pas dans la mienne !

* * *

**Rating :** T 

**Avertissements :** shojo-ai, spoils jusqu'au tome 15

**Autres :** POV Hana, Uoh/Hana, trèèèès léger angst

* * *

Cela fait très longtemps que je suis amoureuse d'Uoh. Depuis le tout début en fait. C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre quand et comment c'est arrivé. Alors je n'ai pas cherché d'explications artificielles et je n'ai pas tenté d'aller contre mes sentiments. Les questions ne servaient à rien, alors je ne m'en posais pas, tout simplement. C'était la première fois que mon cœur battait aussi fort en présence de quelqu'un. J'en étais heureuse, vraiment… Au début du moins. Même si je savais pertinemment que cette relation resterait à sens unique. J'ai donc préférer me taire pour ne pas les embarrasser, elle et Torhu. Je me contentais de son amitié bienveillante et je n'osais même pas rêver à autre chose.

Mais un jour, les choses ont changé. Arisa a rencontré quelqu'un, un certain Kureno. Et elle en est tombée amoureuse. Je savais que j'aurais du me réjouir et partager le bonheur de mon amie. Mais je n'y arrivais pas, c'était trop difficile. A la place, l'émotion que je ressentais était beaucoup plus sombre, beaucoup plus laide. J'ai eu tellement honte de moi… Je n'étais qu'un être abject et indigne de cette amitié. Je n'en avais pas le droit, moi, alors que je n'arrivais même pas à être heureuse pour elle. Pourtant, je ne pouvais rien faire contre cette haine qui prenait racines dans mon cœur, ma haine envers cet homme qui voulait prendre Uoh, ma Uoh ! Mais ça, personne ne l'ai jamais su et je ne le confierai sans doute jamais à qui que ce soit. J'ai fait des efforts pour faire semblant, et personne n'a rien vu, pas même Torhu.

Si j'étais incapable de me réjouir de son bonheur, sa peine était loin de me rendre heureuse. La suite des événements allait me le prouver. Kureno a rapidement disparu, sans laisser la moindre trace en dehors de son nom. Uoh a essayé de faire son insouciante, comme si finalement, ce n'était pas si important. Mais je la regardais trop pour ne pas remarquer que c'était faux. Elle avait peut-être changé de travail, elle le menaçait peut-être de tous les maux, elle s'interdisait peut-être d'y croire… Mais cela ne changeait rien. Elle l'aimait toujours, elle voulait toujours le revoir, elle espérait toujours le croiser au coin de la rue. Elle était dans cet état entre la nostalgie et la tristesse, sentiment propre aux cœurs brisés. Je connaissais trop bien cette émotion pour ne pas la déceler sur le visage de celle que j'aimais.

Tout a fini le jour de notre pièce de théâtre pour le festival de l'école. Ou plutôt… tout a commencé, cela dépend du point de vue. Arisa avait quitté son rôle d'étudiante pour se glisser dans la peau d'un personnage fictif. Un nouveau nom, une nouvelle vie, un nouveau caractère. Affranchie de la pudeur qui la retenait, cachée derrière son masque, elle avait pu crier.

« Tu dois la revoir espèce d'imbécile ! »

Elle s'était enfin libérée des émotions qui l'encombraient. Elle était comme un oiseau qui se libérait d'une cage trop étroite. Elle avait écarté les bras, comme si elle étendait ses ailes pour s'envoler. Son dernier cri d'espoir, pour pouvoir abandonner. Puis elle avait quitté son costume, comme une carapace trop abimée. Et avec lui, tous ses vieux sentiments qui la faisaient souffrir, et le fantôme de cette rencontre avec Kureno qui la hantait. Elle s'était ensuite éclipsée rapidement. J'ai fait comme si je n'avais rien vu, avant de me décider à la suivre.

Elle n'était pas allée bien loin. Dans le recoin d'un couloir, elle s'était effondrée pour pleurer. Un peu effrayée par cette nouvelle liberté, par cet avenir qui s'affranchissait du passé. Couper les liens qui l'enserraient de si près n'avait pas été facile. Sans un mot, je me suis accroupie près d'elle. Elle m'a regardé un instant au travers de ses larmes avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Je la serrais contre mon corps, profitant de sa chaleur que je désirais si ardemment. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à agir, ce qui m'en a donné le courage. Ce n'est pas l'important. J'ai pris son visage entre mes mains et j'ai laissé mes sentiments passer la barrière de mes yeux pour la première fois. Doucement, j'ai séché les larmes qui ravageaient ses joues, comme pour effacer définitivement le souvenir de Kureno. Nos lèvres se sont rencontrées pour un premier baiser au goût salé. Il était loin d'être le dernier.


	2. Mauvais exemple

**Rating : **T (c'est large)

**Autres :** Ayame épuisant et débile, comme d'habitude :p

* * *

« Yuki ! Tiens, tu as reçu du courrier !

-Merci Torhu. » répondit l'intéressé

C'était trop épais pour être une simple lettre, sans toutefois atteindre les dimensions d'un colis. Il retourna l'enveloppe pour essayer de reconnaître l'écriture de l'expéditeur : élégante, agrémentée d'agaçants ornements inutiles, des caractères un peu plus gros que la moyenne. Aucune hésitation possible : cela venait d'Ayame. Il pensa d'abord à brûler le tout et nier jusqu'à son existence. Mais la curiosité, ou peut-être le masochisme, le poussa à ouvrir le pli. Une trentaine de feuilles volantes s'en échappèrent – il avait ouvert l'enveloppe vers le bas avec sa maladresse habituelle – et s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. La Souris poussa un soupir et commença à ramasser un des papiers sur lequel était écrit avec une criarde encre rose.

« Le Manuel du parfait président du Conseil des élèves,

En 10 leçons

Par Ayame Sôma pour son adorable petit frère, Yuki. »

L' « adorable petit frère » se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas cédé à sa première pulsion pyromane en détruisant le courrier. Il n'y avait rien de bon à attendre de son horripilant grand frère. Résigné, il ramassa le reste de se prétendu manuel – Ayame pourrait tout de même apprendre à se servir d'une agrafeuse – pour le remettre en ordre. Au bout de dix minutes, c'était chose faite. Yuki resta quelques instants supplémentaires à se demander si oui ou non il devait tenter de lire ce qui n'était sûrement qu'un tissu d'inepties. Finalement, comme il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, et qu'après tout c'était une bonne occasion pour tenter de se rapprocher de son frère, il commença la lecture du document. Il passa tout de même l'introduction qui semblait un peu trop… trop. Ayamesque en somme.

« Chapitre I : Organiser un festival culturel

Donc, mon cher Yuki, je vais maintenant t'expliquer tout l'enjeu que constitue l'organisation du festival culturel annuel du lycée lorsque l'on veut devenir un grand président du Conseil des élèves. Car non seulement tu devras gérer l'organisation de toutes les classes du lycée, mais aussi t'occuper tout particulièrement du stand de ta propre classe ! A ce sujet, n'oublie jamais la règle des trois E : tout ce que tu fais doit être Eblouissant, Exceptionnel et Eternel. Donc, mon adorable petit frère, tu dois te mettre en devoir de trouver une idée véritablement inoubliable pour ta classe, afin de laisser un souvenir impérissable… »

Yuki avait déjà mal à la tête. Il sauta quelques lignes, se lançant dans la quête désespérée de trouver un passage un peu plus intéressant.

« Maintenant, après la théorie, la pratique ! Tu vas pouvoir t'inspirer de l'exemple donné par ton merveilleux grand frère, l'un des plus grands présidents d'association de son époque ! Et oui, tu l'as deviné, je vais te conter l'histoire fabuleuse de l'organisation de notre festival culturel lors de notre dernière année de lycée.

Il faut bien dire que mes camarades de classes étaient totalement dépourvus de l'éclatante imagination nécessaire pour mener à bien ce genre de projet. Pièces de théâtre, ventes d'onigiris… Tout cela manque cruellement de prestige ! Après un débat passionné de plusieurs heures, il a donc été décidé que je serai le seul à assumer le lourd fardeau de cette énorme responsabilité sur mes frêles et jeunes épaules… »

Une petite note dans la marge attira l'attention du lecteur. C'était une autre écriture, sèche et rapide. Il l'identifia immédiatement comme celle d'Hatori.

« En réalité, Ayame nous a tous réuni dans une salle de conférence pour décider seul, après vingt minutes de monologue, qu'il allait s'en occuper lui-même. Personne n'a eu le courage de le contredire. »

Yuki avait en effet trouvé étrange que Hatori ait laissé un irresponsable comme Ayame s'occuper seul d'un évènement de cette taille. Mais il comprenait tout à faire que personne n'ait eu la volonté de se lancer dans un débat argumentatif aussi vain qu'épuisant avec le blond.

« Je me suis donc lancé dans la réalisation de ce projet amitieux et magnifique. Je t'avouerais que j'ai passé de longues nuits blanches à rechercher L'idée qui ferait de notre stand l'étoile éclairant la nuit obscure de notre longue et éreintante scolarité… »

Nouvelle note, nouvelle écriture. Elle aurait pu être très belle si elle ne penchait pas un peu trop vers la gauche. Shigure, sans aucun doute.

« J'étais pourtant sûr qu'Ayame m'avait confié savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait dès la sortie de la conférence… Enfin, peut-être ma mémoire est-elle défaillante avec l'âge ? »

…

« Mais heureusement, mon esprit ô combien génial a réussi à venir à bout de cet indénouable problème. Un pur produit de notre grande civilisation japonaise. Quelque chose qui représente à la fois le fier samouraï et la belle geisha, le noble commerçant et le pauvre paysan. Quelque chose unissant passé, présent et futur. Quelque chose rassemblant tout le monde sous la bannière de la tradition. J'ai organisé… »

Yuki s'attendait au pire après cette élogieuse description. Mais tout de même, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer… ça !

« … Un stand de dégustation de saké ! »

Le peu d'estime qu'il avait pour son frère venait d'être réduit à néant. C'était vraiment le pire des imbéciles que le Japon n'ait jamais connu. Voir le monde. Quoique Kyô et Kakeru représentaient une sérieuse concurrence. Enfin… Au point où il en était, il se demandait tout de même comment avait bien pu finir toute cette histoire. Mais avant de continuer, il remarqua une nouvelle note de Shigure.

« Haha, je n'aurais peut-être pas du oublier mon livre sur la tradition du saké au Japon dans la chambre d'Ayame… Je me sentirai presque coupable. »

Coupable ? Shigure ne connaissait même pas le sens de ce mot. Cet homme était un véritable démon… Il aurait presque pu être effrayant s'il n'était pas si stupide. Encore un qui venait de perdre plusieurs points d'estime dans le classement de Yuki. Le Chien venait de passer dans les négatifs. Bon, la suite.

« Hélas, l'idée n'a pas eu l'air de plaire à l'esprit étroit de l'administration du lycée. Ce qui a déclenché leur courroux est surtout, je crois, que quelques élèves de la classe se sont dévoués pour gouter toutes les variétés de saké dont nous disposions. Ils étaient certes dans un état d'ébriété avancé, mais n'était-ce pas une merveilleuse preuve de dévouement envers notre classe ? Un acte empli de générosité et de bravoure ? »

Yuki lui-même n'était pas réellement convaincu… La note suivante était écrite par Hatori, qui expliquait brièvement comment il avait réussi à empêcher toute exclusion, et apportant quelque précision sur le déroulement objectif du festival. Ce qui était déjà plus utile. Enfin, au moins, la Souris disposait maintenant de la liste des choses à ne surtout pas faire lorsque l'on veut organiser un festival culturel.


	3. Un vide si pesant

**Rating :** K+

**Autres :** Angst je suppose... centré sur Hatori

* * *

Il se souvenait parfaitement de leurs premières fois. Cela avait été tellement important pour eux. Comme une preuve qu'ils existaient réellement. Après tout, c'est ce que cherchaient tous les maudits... Une raison d'être en vie et un sens à celle-ci. Alors oui, ces premières fois étaient capitales et absolument inoubliables.

Ayame avait été le premier, en troisième année de collège. L'établissement avait organisé une petite fête pour la floraison des cerisiers. Le Serpent avait toujours aimé ce genre d'événement, avec son caractère extraverti et sa forte cote de popularité. Il avait voulu rendre ce jour exceptionnel, et il était devenu unique. Comme quoi... Il avait réussi son pari. Ce souvenir lui tirait toujours un sourire, même si les années avaient passé depuis. Ayame était resté cloîtré une semaine entière pour préparer « Le Grand Jour », pour finalement sortir avec sa première création. Oui, c'était ce jour là qu'il avait commencé à coudre et à porter ses propres vêtements. Depuis ce jour là qu'il avait commencé à faire des choses de ses propres mains, des choses qui n'auraient pas existées s'il n'avait pas été là pour les créer.

Puis il y avait eu Shigure, un peu plus tard, en première année de lycée. Il avait intégré le club d'écriture pour draguer une de ses camardes de classe et faire enrager Akito, une fois de plus. La fille était finalement partie, mais le Chien était resté. Et ce n'était pas pour les autres jolies filles qui participaient. Et il n'était pas devenu écrivain uniquement pour martyriser sa pauvre responsable comme semblaient souvent croire Yuki et Kyo. Non, Shigure aimait fondamentalement écrire, avoir la maîtrise absolue d'un univers et de ses personnages. Pour lui aussi, créer était quelque chose de réellement important, de vital même. Peut-être de manière un peu plus malsaine que pour Ayame, mais après tout, ils étaient habitués au caractère un peu tordu de leur cousin. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui demander de changer, et ils l'appréciaient tel quel, après tout.

Quant à lui... Hatori n'avait pas vécu cette « première fois ». Dire qu'il enviait ses amis était peu dire. Il sentait ce vide en lui chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde de son existence. Son incapacité à créer était pour lui le plus lourd handicap à porter. Toute sa vie, il n'avait su que détruire ce qui était autour de lui, et non construire. Détruire l'image de noblesse du dragon avec ses transformations ridicules, détruire deux mois de la vie Kana à cause de son égoïsme, détruire Akito qu'il voyait s'affaiblir de jour en jour. Et plus il cherchait un sens à tout ceci, et moins il trouvait de réponse, et plus il culpabilisait.

« Monsieur Sôma ? »

La voix d'une servante le tira de ses sombres réflexions.

« Monsieur Akito vous réclame. Il dit qu'il a de nouveau de la fièvre.

J'arrive tout de suite... »

Avec la précision mécanique des gestes sans cesse répétés, Hatori prit sa valise de médecin et suivit la jeune servante. Il ferma soigneusement la porte sur le bureau qui accueillait ses rêves et continua à vivre. Puisqu'il ne pouvait rien changer. Puisqu'il était maudit.


	4. Aphorisme

**Rating :** T, parce qu'ils sont tordus, et quelques allusions...

**Spoils :** tome 17

**Autres :** mon couple fétiche... Ah j'ai aimé le tome 21 pour les deux ou trois cases où on les voit XD Je suis vraiment accro... Si quelqu'un peut me conseiller d'autres bonnes fics sur eux, je serais ravie qu'il me l'indique par MP ou dans une review ! Ecris pour le thème "vérité"

* * *

On dit souvent qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. La sagesse populaire et ses dictons, cela a toute son importance pour une famille maudite par un conte transmis comme une tradition orale, aussi les Douze connaissaient tous parfaitement cette maxime. Et tous s'efforçaient d'appliquer au mieux ce vieil adage hérité de la sagesse ancestrale, sans pour autant s'y enfermer et le prendre comme le principe fondamental dirigeant leur vie et leurs relations avec les autres.

Mais on dit aussi qu'il y a toujours une exception qui confirme la règle : ici, il s'agissait d'Akito et Shigure, qui exécutaient le proverbe au pied de la lettre avec une exactitude qui forçait le respect. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la vérité qui les blessait, ils étaient meurtris par le mensonge. C'était un permanent jeu de sarcasmes, de piques et de mots douloureux entre eux, des phrases aussi dures à entendre qu'à dire. Parce qu'au fond, même pour ces deux-là, il n'est jamais plaisant de lacérer celui qu'on aime et de le voir s'abîmer dans la douleur que l'on a créée sur mesure pour lui.

Car ils s'aimaient, ça, ils le savaient, chacun de leur côté. Mais après tout, il parait que qui aime bien, châtie bien. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait exprimer ses sentiments autrement qu'en appliquant ce précepte. Quand on est maudit, personne ne vous apprend à gérer vos émotions : à quoi cela servirait-il ? Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre, vous n'êtes pas censés ressentir quoi que ce soit. Alors ils restaient là, à s'observer, à chercher un geste d'amour de la part de l'autre en ne lui offrant que des gestes de haine. Malheureusement, il faut croire que qui se ressemble, s'assemble.

Parfois, le fossé qu'ils avaient creusé entre eux s'évanouissait l'espace d'un instant. Le désir de sentir l'autre contre soi était plus fort que leur bêtise, et les vêtements tombaient au sol comme autant de masques de tissu. Pendant ce court moment, chacun pouvait s'illusionner en cherchant une étincelle d'amour dans le regard de l'autre. Après tout, les yeux ne sont-ils pas le miroir de l'âme ? Mais ils restaient convaincus que ces passions n'étaient que des feux de paille, et qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer. Et rien ne changeait. Jamais.

Toujours, les autres se demandaient se qui constituait le mur qui les séparait. Leur égo ? Il avait été si souvent piétiné qu'il n'en restait rien, pas même une ombre. Les convenances ? Shigure était venu au monde pour aimer Akito ; personne n'aurait rien trouvé à redire à un amour programmé par la naissance. Leur esprit de contradiction alors ? Peut-être, peut-être que tout cela leur semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Peut-être que Shigure n'aimait pas le dieu qu'on l'obligeait à adorer, mais la femme qu'Akito aurait pu être si elle n'était pas maudite. Peut-être que leurs caractères et leurs âmes si tordues ne pouvaient s'accommoder d'un chemin tout tracé, rectiligne et parfait.

Alors ils continuaient à illustrer le fait que si l'indifférence est le contraire de l'amour, ce n'est surement pas le cas de la haine. Même si les choses changeaient autour d'eux, leur situation semblait immuable. Ils essayaient pourtant depuis peu de faire bouger les choses individuellement, lentement, maladroitement. Mais ils ne voyaient pas la moindre modification ; ni amélioration, ni dégradation. Sans doute parce que l'amour rend aveugle.


	5. Le jeu du chat et de la souris

**Rating :** T (pour menaces de tortures, envies suicidaires et dragues foireuses)

**Genre :** humour

**Personnages :** le trio infernal

**Avertissements :** rien de bien méchant dans cette histoire

* * *

**LE JEU DU CHAT ET DE LA SOURIS**

-

La ville où résident les Sôma n'est pas parmi les plus grandes ou les plus réputées, mais elle met un point d'honneur à célébrer, une fois par an, la littérature et la culture en organisant son propre Salon du Livre. Ainsi chaque année, au mois d'octobre, se réunissent les auteurs de la région pour célébrer comme il se doit la rentrée littéraire. Et ici comme ailleurs, les saisons culturelles se suivent, mais ne se ressemblent pas. Sinon, Shigure ne se donnerait pas la peine d'y aller, même en qualité d'auteur invité. Mais comme cela lui donne une nouvelle occasion de faire enrager son éditrice – et aussi de manger à l'œil – il attend généralement cet évènement avec impatience.

Une chose ne change pas par contre : Ayame et Hatori viennent toujours le voir, la plupart du temps témoins impuissants de ses frasques. Le Serpent ne manque pas un rendez-vous car il trouve tout cela très drôle, et le Dragon le fait plutôt pour essayer de limiter les dégâts (et ne pas avoir le suicide de l'éditrice de son cousin sur la conscience). Ils arrivent donc en fin d'après-midi, quand la foule est moins importante et que le risque de transformation est minimisé. Ayame déplie le programme des évènements du salon qu'une hôtesse vient de lui offrir, et il cherche la localisation la plus probable de l'auteur canin.

« D'après ce qui est écrit, Shigure a une séance de dédicace dans dix minutes au stand B5…  
- Donc on sait où il ne faut pas chercher  
- Tu lis dans mes pensées, Tori-chan. On le trouvera sans doute…  
- … Au stand des mangas pour adulte.  
- Encore une fois tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche ! »

Ils traversent donc rapidement la plus grande partie du hall, évitant soigneusement le stand B5 où une file d'attente conséquente commence à se former. Un peu à l'écart, ils trouvent sans peine le rayon sur lequel leurs soupçons s'étaient portés. Mais aucune trace de ce vieux pervers de Shigure. Légèrement interloqués – quoi ! Cette année, leur cousin aurait mis en place une véritable stratégie pour échapper à tout type de poursuivant ! Décidemment, il n'y avait vraiment que pour contrarier les gens qu'il était doué de réflexion – les deux hommes élargissent leur champ de recherche.

C'est Hatori qui le débusque non loin, retranché près de la machine à café, visiblement très occupé à draguer une jeune et jolie lycéenne. Le satyre comprend bien vite qu'il est coincé et pourtant salue avec un sourire décontracté le médecin qui vient d'être rejoint par Ayame.

« Alors Tori-chan, Aya-chan, vous vous amusez bien ?  
- Shigure… se contenta de soupirer Hatori, légèrement désespéré.  
- Ah, mais vous tombez bien ! J'étais en train de discuter avec Ma-chan, enchaîna-t-il en désignant la lycéenne qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, à propos de cette machine à café.  
- Oh, vraiment ?  
- Ne soit pas si sceptique Tori-chan, enfin ! Je disais donc que nous parlions de cette machine à café, car elle est en panne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, on dirait que quelque chose est coincé. C'est embêtant, j'avais vraiment besoin d'un bon expresso pour recharger mes batteries.  
- Mon pauvre Shigure, si tu étais à ce point noyé dans ta détresse, pourquoi ne m'as-tu point appelé ? Tu sais bien que je serais toujours là pour te secourir !  
- Ayame, tu joues son jeu…  
- Oh, Aya-chan ! l'interrompit Shigure, des étoiles plein les yeux, si tu savais combien ton attention me touche ! Si seulement tu pouvais mettre au profit de l'ensemble de notre communauté dépendante à la caféine tes doigts de fée. Je suis sûr que tu es le seul capable ici de nous sauver d'une affreuse et redoutable crise de manque.  
- Ne t'en fais pas Shigure, répondit le nouvellement promus super héros, visiblement ému, je vous sauverai tous ! Dussé-je y laisser la vie, je ne pourrais jamais abandonner mes semblables dans la détresse du manque de caféine ! Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il bondit jusqu'à la cruelle machine à café refusant de délivrer le sacro-saint breuvage, meilleur ami des auteurs en perdition et/ou censés être en pleine séance de dédicace. Hatori, après avoir poussé un énième soupir désapprobateur, s'approche à son tour. Après tout, il doit bien avouer qu'il est intrigué par cette panne plus qu'énigmatique. Et puis il vaut sans doute mieux éviter de laisser Ayame toucher à cette pauvre machine sans une étroite surveillance. Shigure s'écarte gracieusement pour laisser un champ d'action suffisamment large à ses cousins. Toujours avec classe, il en profite également pour s'enfuir sans demander son reste.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Ayame et Hatori ont finalement rouvert la chasse au Shigure démissionnaire. Après s'être acharnés pendant dix bonnes minutes à examiner sous tous les angles la machine à café soi-disant défectueuse, les deux cousins ont fini par tenter de faire fonctionner l'appareil pour tenter d'obtenir plus de détail sur la nature de la défaillance. Apparemment, elle était simplement inexistante puisqu'Ayame eut le droit à un délicieux petit café serré, sucré à point. Hatori s'était maudit, comme si une malédiction à la fois ne suffisait pas, de ne pas avoir pensé à vérifier d'abord si la machine était effectivement en panne. Encore une fois, Shigure les avait eus. Mais ils auraient leur vengeance !

C'est donc en ruminant maintes promesses de tortures plus ou moins sadiques et douloureuses que Hatori parcoure la tente principale. Ayame prend plutôt les choses du bon côté et semble ravi de pouvoir visiter ce haut lieu de la culture littéraire. Même si cela fait au moins trois fois qu'il repasse devant le coin enfant. Le Serpent s'extasie d'ailleurs sur la grosse peluche de Mogeta qui est actuellement en train de raconter une histoire à tout un parterre de mômes visiblement subjugués. Alors que le grand blond commence à s'installer sur une chaise trois ou quatre fois trop petite pour lui, Hatori, qui commencerait presque à perdre patience, le tire par le bras pour l'emmener plus loin. Visiblement Shigure n'est pas là, alors il ne sert à rien de s'attarder ici ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était lui à l'intérieur du costume de Mogeta !

Et là, un doute. Un peu dans le registre « horrible pressentiment qu'on espère de tout cœur être faux, parce que vraiment, ce serait trop bête ». Hatori fait marche arrière en courant, Ayame sur les talons. Leurs soupçons se révèlent justes cette fois-ci : le costume de Mogeta gît à terre, abandonné au milieu des enfants interloqués et qui se demandent qui c'était, ce grand monsieur en kimono gris qui est parti en courant. Les deux poursuivants ont un instant de découragement devant la nouvelle victoire de leur cousin. Shigure : 2 – Hatori et Ayame : 0.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes s'étaient encore écoulées, et toujours aucune piste quant à la nouvelle cachette que s'était dégoté Shigure. Hatori est de plus en plus inquiet pour la pauvre éditrice de son cousin, songeant qu'à chaque minute qui passe son espérance de vie diminue encore un peu. Il espère que, si jamais elle tente de se suicider, il y aura au moins une personne assez sensée pour l'aider et détacher la corde. Enfin, il vaut tout de même mieux retrouver l'écrivain fuyard avant qu'elle en arrive à ce genre d'extrémités. C'est plus sûr.

Ayame, lui, commence à se lasser de cette course poursuite. Un vrai gamin, qui se désintéresse d'un jeu aussi vite que celui-ci lui a plu. Son regard ne s'accroche plus à chaque étalage coloré, puisqu'il les a déjà vus dix fois. De toute façon, ils n'ont pas le temps de s'y attarder, alors c'est légèrement frustrant. Il pousse un soupir et s'arrête finalement, fatigué d'avoir tant marché. Hatori se retourne, un sourcil levé. Mais il laisse le blond parler, bien qu'il ne s'attende pas à quelque chose de constructif de sa part.

« Hatori ! Pourquoi on repasse encore par là ? C'est au moins la cinquième fois. Ma nature princière ne me permet point de tels efforts : mes pieds sont endoloris, ma peau moite, mes…  
- J'ai compris. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Je désire aller me rafraichir aux toilettes. Et puis c'est le seul endroit où on n'a pas encore cherché. »

Le médecin n'a pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Et puis la remarque est loin d'être idiote : Shigure ne peux pas s'être évaporé, et pourtant il n'est nulle part. Il emboite donc le pas à Ayame qui est déjà parti, d'un pas beaucoup plus allègre du coup, en direction des sanitaires. De toute façon, au point où ils en sont, ils n'ont pas grand-chose à perdre. La chance allait peut être enfin tourner en leur faveur ? Et puis ce n'est pas loin après tout. D'ailleurs, ils y sont déjà.

Ayame fait la moue en voyant que l'unique cabine est occupée, mais il prend, pour une fois, son mal en patience en s'appuyant avec grâce contre le mur vert amande des toilettes. Hatori jette un coup d'œil sous l'évier pour vérifier que Shigure ne se cache pas là-dessous. Et puis soudain un rire caractéristique s'élève depuis l'autre côté de la cloison des WC. Ayame bondit, et Hatori manque de se cogner la tête contre le lavabo. Ce rire… ils le reconnaitraient entre mille ! C'est celui de Shigure !

Sans bruit, le blond tire de sa poche une longue aiguille et s'approche de la porte. Hatori se colle à son tour contre la mince cloison et approuve silencieusement la démarche de son cousin. Tous deux se tendent vers cette satanée serrure. Elle ne tardera pas à sauter ! Le dernier rempart entre eux et leur proie. Proie qui n'a cessé de leur échapper, et qui maintenant se retrouve coincée. Aucune issue ne lui est laissée. Enfin ! La fin d'une longue et épuisante traque ! La main d'Ayame tremble un peu, il repasse une mèche derrière son oreille.

Le loquet cède. D'un geste triomphale, Ayame repousse avec violence l'innocent battant qui claque avec fracas contre l'autre cloison constituant les toilettes. Hatori lui aussi affiche un sourire vainqueur – carnassier ? Shigure les regarde un instant, visiblement surpris d'être ainsi découvert dans ce qui semble être devenu son QG. Hypothèse impliquée par le fait qu'il soit toujours habillé – ce qui n'est pas particulièrement conseillé pour une utilisation courante des toilettes – et la pile de mangas à ses pieds. Dans ses mains, le dernier volume du Paradis du Batifolage, preuve qu'ils avaient finalement bien fait de le chercher au rayon des mangas pour adultes. C'est le Serpent qui prend la parole le premier :

« Ah Shigure ! Enfin nous découvrons ta cachette grâce à mon sens inné de la déduction et de l'enquête policière ! Mais cette fois tu ne pourras pas t'échapper. Ne crois pas pouvoir encore une fois abuser de ma bienveillante et aveugle confiance à ton égard !  
- Comment peux-tu penser une telle chose de moi, Ayame ! Jamais je n'oserais faire une telle chose enfin...  
- Shigure… C'est fini cette fois. »

La voix de Hatori sonne comme un glas pour le fuyard. Il a beau protester encore un peu, pour la forme surtout, il sait qu'il ne pourra plus échapper à la séance de dédicace qu'il s'est tant acharné à éviter. Positif, il se dit qu'il a quand même réussi à faire courir ses cousins pendant une bonne demi-heure et que son éditrice a dû encore faire quelques crises de nerfs mémorables. Il aurait bien aimé voir cela…

De toute façon, il en sera bientôt témoin : il a beau trainer des pieds au maximum, le stand B5 se rapproche inexorablement. Signer des autographes, au début, il aimait bien cela : c'était excellent pour l'égo. Mais au bout de quelques salons, signer des bouts de papier, il trouve cela plus que lassant. Avec la résignation du condamné se rendant à l'échafaud, il contemple le lieu de son prochain supplice. Et là, ce qu'il voit dépasse de loin ses pires craintes et ses plus hautes espérances. La file d'attente devant le petit bureau semble interminable, et surtout remplie de jeunes et jolies lycéennes. Et Shigure de partir en courant s'assoir à sa place, trop heureux de pouvoir draguer de fraiches jeunes filles déjà conquises par son charme inné. Et Ayame et Hatori de rester plantés là, les bras ballants, partagés entre l'envie de meurtre et la tentative de suicide.


End file.
